Of Angels and Demons
by AlienSCIENCE
Summary: Ron's got a terrible secret. He’s not eating, he’s distant and he hates being touched. His friends try to find out what’s wrong with him, but when Harry does, will he regret ever asking? Contains abuse scenes. You have been warned
1. Sleepless Nights

Hey, everyone, I've been reading Fan fiction for a while now and I've decided to try my hand at it. Not much to say now except…Enjoy!

Summary – Ron's got a terrible secret. He's not eating, he's pale and he hates being touched. His friends try to find out what's wrong with him, but when Harry does, will he regret ever asking. Contains abuse scenes. You have been warned!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1 – Sleepless nights. **

Ron sat in the corner of his room, watching the thin beams of moonlight that had seeped through his curtains. He rested his head in his hands and stared at the dusty, wooden floor. A lonely tear strayed from his eye and splashed off the knee of his jeans, turning it a darker blue to the rest of the material. He winced to try and block out the memories of that night as they came rushing back to him. He looked down at his arms, eyeing the single, deep cut that ran across the underside of his right arm. He ran his index finger across the fresh cut. He gasped as the memory forced its way into his head, more vivid than before!

-----------

Ron was sat on his bed, holding a bottle of firewhiskey. He took a gulp of it and handed it to a tall, brown haired boy who was sitting next to him.

"Get that down ya, Craig." Craig smiled at him and took it. Ron stared at him in amazement as he gulped a quarter of the bottle. "Steady on!" Ron scolded as he ripped the bottle away from his mouth. "It took me ages to steal that from downstairs!" He continued, in mock anger. Craig choked and struggled to drink his mouthful.

"D-don't do that! I almost died, then!" Craig laughed. He screwed the lid onto the bottle of ginger liquid and set it down on the floor.

"Don't be stupid!" Ron laughed, "You're overdoing it a bit, don't you think?" Craig widened his eyes.

"Me? You're the one who is slurring his words!" It was obvious that Ron wasn't listening because his eyes were flitting between closed and open. "Ron?" No answer.

Ron was listening to the muffled sounds of the party downstairs as he drifted into sleep. Suddenly, he felt a nondescript force against his face. It took a while for him to realise that his lips had been captured by Craig's. Ron's eyes shot wide open. He pushed Craig off him.

"what are you doing?!" He gasped. Craig's eyes turned to slits.

"Oh, c'mon, Ron! Don't tell me you don't want it!" He leaned forward again, but Ron tilted his head to the side.

"S-sorry…but…" Craig wrapped a strong hand around Ron's face and forcefully turned his head to him. "Craig! No!" But he didn't seem to be listening. Ron gasped as he felt some cold hands roaming underneath the waistline of his jeans. "Stop it!" Craig pulled back for a moment, causing Ron to sigh in relief. Suddenly, the taste of blood was present in Ron's mouth and his vision had exploded into a blurred mess as Craig's fist met with his face. Ron was oblivious to his situation for a while until he felt the cold air of his room nip at his lower half, he realised as his vision realigned that he was naked from the waist down and Craig had forced himself in-between Ron's legs. Suddenly, as if he had just awoken from a coma, Ron started to struggle against his attacker. Craig punched Ron hard in his stomach, causing him to cough and splutter. A tear rushed down Ron's cheek as he heard the dreadful sound of a zip being undone.

"Just relax." He heard Craig whisper. He positioned himself over the smaller, innocent boy. Ron stared in into the crazed eyes of his attacker in horrific realisation of what was happening. He pushed into the smaller, Ginger-haired boy, causing him to scream out in agony. He leaned over him, restricting his movement with his weight. Then he pushed in again.

"Agh!" Ron wailed, "S-stop!" But Craig wasn't listening. He sped up, as so did Ron's cries of agony. The burning pain got worse and worse with each movement. He didn't even feel Craig grab a fistful of his hair and tug on it. Then, with a sickening grunt, Craig made one last push into him, making him scream louder and longer than before…

-----------

The knees of Ron's jeans were now dark with tears. He sat, huddled in the corner. Completely alone.

"Where were you, Harry?" He whispered to his empty room. He pressed against the wall and pushed himself to his feet, gasping at the pain he felt in his lower half. "Agh!" He choked as he staggered over to his desk and grabbed something off it. He held the sharp object the smooth, white skin of his arm. He looked out of his window, allowing the silver light of the moon to illuminate his pale, tear-soaked face, "Where were you?!" He shouted as he dragged it across.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Right! That's it for chapter one! What do you think? Just so you know, this will be a long story so I hope I have so loyal readers. More will be revealed on the ins and outs of that night later on! Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think of it. I need to know weather I should continue or not. Thanks - DL


	2. Lazy Days

Aha! It's me again! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter 'cause here comes another!

A.N – Thank you to everyone who reviewed my first chapter! You know who you are. : D People who forgot to review…..don't forget this time, lol. (For the benefit of my spellchecker, that means Laugh Out Loud, you idiot!)

Summary – Ron's got a terrible secret. He's not eating, he's pale and he hates being touched. His friends try to find out what's wrong with him, but when Harry does, will he regret ever asking. Contains abuse scenes. You have been warned!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2 – Lazy Days**

There was a dizzying blackness and an unpleasant feeling of being compressed into a tight ball. Then, just like that, Harry was standing in the kitchen of The Burrow.

"Thanks, Mr Weasley." Harry smiled warmly at the tall, ginger-haired man.

"Not a problem, Lad! You're always welcome here!" He beamed at Harry as patted him on the back. He turned on the balls of his feet to leave. "Actually," Harry heard him say, causing him to wait for the next sentence. Mr Weasley had a sneaky look about him as he crept close to Harry's ear. "I've got some rather extraordinary Muggle device in my shed. I believe it's called a lawn-mooer, or something like that." Harry inwardly laughed at his mispronunciation. "I was wondering if you might be able to take a look and tell me how this interesting contraption works, hmm?" Harry stared, bewildered at him. He didn't want to spoil Mr Weasley's obvious excitement at this mundane object. Harry slapped a smile on his face.

"Yeah, sure I'll…"

"Never mind, Harry." Mr Weasley quickly said, looking over Harry's shoulder.

There was a loud shriek from behind Harry. Before he had time to turn, he was pulled into a bone-crushing hug. He immediately knew who it was.

"H-hello, Mrs W-Weasley!" Harry managed to cough out. She let go and turned him to face her. She placed her hands onto his shoulders and beamed at him.

"It's good to see you, Harry dear! You're early, this year." She said. Immediately the reason for Harry's early visit popped into his head.

------------

Harry was lying on his rather uncomfortable bed; the sounds of Aunt Petunia hovering could be heard through the paper-thin walls. He took a deep breath and sighed.

_God, I've never been so bored in my life! _ He thought as he lazily messed with his glasses.

"Agh!" Harry yelped as there was a loud thud against his window.

"Shut it, boy! I've got a headache!" He heard uncle Vernon shout from the next room. Harry ignored his uncle's ranting and stepped cautiously over to the window. He jumped back as an owl that was so small it could be confused with a big insect hit his window again. Harry's heart leapt as he realised it was Ron's owl.

"Pig!" He cheered as he wrenched the window open, allowing the small bird into the tiny room. It few over to Hedwig's cage, she seemed glad of the company and hooted happily. Harry untied a letter from Pig's tiny leg and unravelled it, leaving the two owls hooting to each other. He lay on his bed and began to read. The writing was scruffy…as always.

_Dear Harry,_

_How's your summer so far? I'm already bored out of my skull! We had a dinner party a couple of days ago; it wasn't any fun, though. It was just our family and some big-wigs from the Ministry of Magic. Anyway, I was talking to mom and dad and they said that they don't mind you coming early! I already wrote to Hermione but she can't come until later on in the holidays because she's on a Muggle holiday with her parents. I can't wait to see you! I know we only broke up two weeks ago but it seems like ages since I saw you last! Anyway, just write back and my dad will come and pick you up. Write back quickly please! I don't want to be on my own. Bye mate._

_Ron_

Harry's heart rate increased as the concept of spending less time with the Dursleys became apparent to him. Harry quickly threw the letter down and began to pack feverishly. But amongst all the ecstatic chaos of the two happy owls and all of his packing, something clicked in his mind. He rose to his feet and walked back over to the letter. He picked it up and read the last part again.

_Write back quickly please! I don't want to be alone. Bye mate._

There was something not quite right about it. It seemed like Ron was almost begging him to come round.

"On his own?" Harry whispered, "With all the family he's got?" His eyes were squinty with concentration. He shrugged and disregarded it. He turned back to his packing.

------------

Harry gave one last heave as he dragged his heavy bag up to the landing of The Burrow. He was stood outside Ron's room, catching his breath.

_Surely he heard me dragging this thing up the stairs! Would it kill him to help?_ He thought as he knocked the door. There was no answer.

"Ron?" Harry said, waiting for a response. He got none. Harry concluded that he wasn't in his room and turned the handle. Through the open door, he saw Ron, facing the window. Harry narrowed his eyes. "Very funny!" He scolded. Ron quickly rolled his sleeve down and turned, his eyes wide with shock. "You could hear me trying to drag this up here, then?" Harry gestured to his bag. Ron seemed too stunned to speak. He shook his it off.

"Bloody hell, Harry, don't you knock?" Ron laughed as he practically ran over to his friend and pulled him into a hug. Harry was taken by surprise. They don't exactly hug all the time.

"Wha…I did knock! And I called you!" Ron ignored this as he let go of Harry, he had a sheepish smile on his face. The last bit of Ron's letter flashed into Harry's mind. "Thanks for asking me to come early. I was dying of boredom at the Dursleys!"

"Same here, mate." Ron said.

"So." Harry started. "Are you alright?" Harry winced at how tactless his question had been. Ron looked at Harry's feet for a second and then looked up to him.

"Yeah, mate! You?" Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm alright, considering." Ron knew he was talking about the Dursleys. He turned and walked over to his window.

"Hey, it's a nice day, fancy a game of quidditch?" Harry smiled.

"I thought you would never ask!" Harry beamed. "Let's get ready, then." He continued.

"What do you mean? I am ready." Ron corrected. Harry looked at him.

"You can't go out in that jumper! You'll roast to death." Harry said, making his exaggeration obvious.

"It'll be fine." Ron assured him.

"But…"

"It'll be fine, mate!" Ron cut him off. Then he left the room, without giving Harry time to say anything back. Harry narrowed his eyes and followed him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Right! There you have it! Please review. I actually posted this one up earlier than expected because I'm going' to stay with some family for a few days so I wouldn't be here to do it when I wanted to. So I thought, sooner, rather than later. More coming soon, thanks for reading! - DL


	3. The Perfect Day? Part 1

Hello again! I'm back, and a day early, too! Let's all shout yey for dysfunctional families! Anyways, I was thinking to add a new element to this story! Don't worry, you will see what it is, obviously!

A.N - Don't think that it's a waste of time to post ideas on what you think should happen in the story. I won't ignore them; I will probably include them at some point in the story. All ideas are welcome and if they are used I'll put a note of thanks on that chapter! Thanks and enjoy the update!

Summary - Ron's got a terrible secret. He's not eating, he's pale and he hates being touched. His friends try to find out what's wrong with him, but when Harry does, will he regret ever asking. Contains abuse scenes. You have been warned!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3 – The Perfect Day? Part 1**

Harry awoke in a cold sweat. He immediately propped himself up by his elbows and stared around the room, wide-eyed and panting. His eyes flicked down to the tent that was below his waist. The he realised, he wasn't in his 'bed' in Privet Drive. He was in Ron's room, with Ron!

_Oh my God! _Harry thought. His head snapped to the other bed in the corner of the room. He breathed a sigh of relief to see it empty. He collapsed back on the bed and closed his eyes. His mind flitted back to his vivid dream. He could see the head of ginger hair underneath him. The heat of their bodies. The touch of their lips. He had it for a certain ginger-haired friend of his, and it wasn't Ginny.

"Stop it, you prat!" He hissed at himself. He rested his head in his hands. "You're not like that!" He flung his legs over the side of the bed, "You've just been having some weird dreams, that's all! They don't mean anything!" He continued, he voice becoming higher and more desperate with each syllable. _Cold shower! Now!_ He thought. He walked out onto the landing. "Just stop thinking these stupid…" He opened the bathroom door. After that, it all happened so fast. There was a clattering of metal as a topless Ron turned towards the wall, mortified!

"Get out!" He shouted. Harry recoiled in shock, as he stared at the back of Ron's head. His dream flashed through his head momentarily, but it was gone as fast as it came.

"Ron, you're not even naked, i…"

"Out, please!" He wailed again. Harry backed out the door and closed it. Seconds later, he heard it lock, and an assortment of muffled swear words from behind the thin wooden door.

"Breakfast, boys!" He heard Mrs Weasley shout from the kitchen.

Harry was sat at the table, absent-mindedly drinking a glass of orange juice that Mrs Weasley had squeezed, stopping occasionally to smile at her when she looked at him.

_What did I do?_ He thought as he raised his glass to his mouth. Suddenly, something clicked in his mind. Clicked? More like shattered! He choked on his juice. _Christ, he knows! He must've heard me talking in my sleep, or something!_

"Are you quite alright, dear?" Mrs Weasley asked. "You're a bit shaky, are you cold? There must be a bug going around. Ron's been the same, lately." She continued as she turned back to her cleaning.

"I-I'm fine!" He stammered. Ron hated him! He knew it! How would he face him now?

"As long as you're sure, dear." She finished as she set her things down and shuffled out the room, leaving him alone, the taste of orange juice and fear in his mouth.

"Crap!" He cursed as he banged his head down on the table. He was so engrossed in his situation; he didn't hear the door open and Ron sit opposite him. There was a silence in which Harry just took in the interesting sight of the grain wood table.

"Hey." Ron said, his voice lower than a whimper. Harry's eyes shot open. Maybe he was hearing things? "Harry?" It whimpered again. He looked up and saw Ron, sitting across from him, a cautious look on his pale face.

"Hi, Ron." Harry said, a sheepish smile slapped on his face. Ron wasn't looking at him. Harry felt as if his heart was going to burst out of his chest. He had to say something, he had to explain. "Listen, Ron i…"

"The shower's free." Ron interrupted, looking at an apparently captivating stain on the table. Harry felt like he was being asked to leave.

"Ron…"

"You had better hurry up, Ginny wants one, too." He said again. Harry's heart sank…He knew! He definitely knew! He had to get away. He walked over to the door. "Harry." He looked around, expecting Ron to tell him that they couldn't be friends.

"Y-yeah?" He heard Ron shuffle about on his chair.

"Take as long as you want…Ginny can wait." With that Harry left the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it for another chapter! Hope you liked it. I thought, why make this a boring, one-sided story that has all the angst on Ron's shoulders. So I decided to add this. See? Harry has problems, too! Anyways, time for a preview! Next time, the day's events will be told from Ron's point of view.

Hope you liked the chapter, please comment! Thank you so much to the people who have commented so far, it's been great. Don't forget: all opinions on elements you want added to the story will be taken into consideration. Thanks! See you next time! - DL


	4. The Perfect Day? Part 2

Hey, everyone! Hope you have enjoyed the previous chapter. This is the last of the chapters that I had planned before I posted the story, meaning that future chapters are gonna take a little longer to post up. Thanks, and keep reviewing!

Summary: Ron's got a terrible secret. He's not eating, he's pale and he hates being touched. His friends try to find out what's wrong with him, but when Harry does, will he regret ever asking. Contains abuse scenes. You have been warned!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4 - The Perfect Day? Part 2**

Ron lay in his bed, staring out of his bedroom window at the early morning sunlight. He could hear Harry's breathing from the other bed. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and rested his arms on the window sill, gasping at the cold sensation on his skin. He swept a thin strand of ginger hair out of his eye and continued to stare. He hadn't slept; for fear that Harry might have heard him shout his secret in the night. Every time his eyelids closed he saw him, kneeling on top of him. It was like some sick bastard had tattooed him onto the inside of his eyes.

"ungh! Ah!" Ron turned to see Harry thrashing around in his sleep. No doubt dreaming about his sister. Even though Harry was Ron's best friend, he still didn't like the idea of him and his sister. He was very protective of her.

_I used to have dreams like that… _He thought about Hermione. A tear dropped from his eye and splashed off his freckled arm. For normal teenage boys, the thought of sex was a big turn on, but not him. Whenever his mind came across the subject, he could feel Craig on top of him, groaning and pulling at his hair. It was driving him insane!

"Craig." He whispered, He clenched his fists as the tears fell faster. "I hate you!" He spat as he sobbed into his arms and his body shook.

"Oh God!" Harry groaned. Ron turned, still sniffling, to Harry, who was moaning wildly in his sleep.

"Shut up!" He hissed. He must have turned his arm the wrong way because he felt a sharp, stinging pain in his arm. He drew a sharp breath. Pain was one of the few things he could still feel. It reminded him that he wasn't some walking husk. Ron quietly opened his draw and drew out a blade. He rolled the sleeve of his pyjama shirt up to the elbow. His arm now looked like someone had been ice skating across it. "Fuck!" He squeaked as he placed the blade against the warm flesh of his arm.

"Yeah!" Harry whimpered. Ron flinched, remembering that Harry was in the room. He decided it best not to do it with Harry in the room, so he hid the blade underneath his pyjama trousers, gasping as it slipped down and stuck to his thigh. He crept to the door, took one last look at Harry, and left.

His breathing was heavy as he stepped into the bathroom, carefully shutting the door behind him. He walked up to a large mirror and stared as his reflection. His eyes were dark from sleeplessness, and his face was pale from the horrors he had been subjected to.

_Who are you?_ He thought as he stared at the mere shell of a boy who was staring back at him. He took his shirt off and reached inside his bottoms to retrieve the knife. He choked back a sob as he dragged the blade cross his skin, tearing a path through the flesh. He released a heavy breath as he felt the blood pour down his arm and drip onto his foot. Then, a wave of guilt washed over him.

_What are you doing?_ He thought as he saw his blue and white bottoms being stained red. It was like he had just walked in on himself. He set the knife down on the side and banged his fist off the counter, sobbing gently. Then, there was a creak as the door swung open. Ron swivelled to around, knocking the knife off the side. It hit the floor with a clatter. Harry was standing in the open doorway! Ron did all he could to prevent Harry from seeing. He turned to face away from him.

"Get out!" He shouted. He could tell Harry had been shocked by something.

"Ron, you're not even naked, i…" He had to get him out.

"Out, please!" He bellowed. He heard the door close. He turned and ran to the door, trailing spots of blood as he went. He turned the catch to lock it. He slid down the door, clenching the cut on his arm. "You forgot to lock the door, you stupid fucking bastard!" Ron cursed himself. He let out a whimper of anguish.

_There is no way that Harry didn't see what i was doing! He's gonna think I'm a freak! A fucking freak!_ Ron cried inside his head. "He's my best friend." He sobbed, "I need him!" He cried out loud.

Ron had cleaned up all the blood and stopped his wound from bleeding. There were still tear marks on his face as he opened the bathroom door a crack to see if Harry was out there. When he saw the coast was clear he crept into his room to change his bloodstained clothes. When he was done, he made his way downstairs. He passed his mom on the stairs, who smiled at him. He opened the kitchen door. Harry was sitting at the kitchen table resting his head against it.

_Look what I've done to him!_ He thought as walked up to him. Maybe he could explain. Tell Harry that he hadn't seen what he thought he'd seen. He sat opposite him.

"Hey." He whimpered. Harry ignored him. No amount of explaining would help. He obviously saw! "Harry?" He said again. Harry looked up at him, his eyes wide and his face pale.

"Hi, Ron." He sheepishly said. He was looking at Ron as if he was going to kill him. Ron's heart sank. "Listen Ron, i…" Ron didn't want to hear him finish the sentence, he was sure it would end with 'we can get help' or 'you have a serious problem'. He couldn't bear to hear it, not from his best friend.

"The shower's free." He lied. Harry looked saddened when he sad it.

"Ron…" He couldn't stand Harry's shy tone.

"You had better hurry up, Ginny wants one, too." I said again. He let out a sigh. Ron could swear he saw a shiny tear in the corner of Harry's eye. Ron watched Harry as he walked over to the door. He looked destroyed. Ron had to say something. "Harry?" He said. Harry turned, looking fear-struck.

"Y-yeah?" Harry's petrified tone made Ron uneasily shuffle on his chair. What had he done to his best friend? Seeing his closest friend mutilate himself seemed to have really affected him. Ron felt himself choke up with tears.

"Take as long as you want…Ginny can wait." He said. Harry left the room. "Damn!" Ron smashed his head off the table. How could life get any worse? He had lost his sanity and his best friend all in the space of two weeks!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, the plot thickens! Harry thinks Ron knows he fancies him and Ron thinks that Harry knows he's self harming! Oh dear, what will happen when Hermione arrives and finds both the boys a nervous wreck. Thanks for reading everyone. I will write the next one as soon as I can. I might write it faster, depending on how many reviews I get. Yes, this is blackmail, people! Mwahahahahhaha! Anyways, laters, y'all!

In regards to pairings, I was thinking. Harry likes Ron, but Ron likes Hermione. But that wont be until later because Ron's got a lot to deal with. Any ideas on what you think will be taken into consideration!

P.S. Don't forget: any ideas on weather Ron should like Harry back when that all comes out or anything like that just write it in the review! Thanks, bye! - DL


	5. Who'd be Human?

Hey! I decided to write this early because of all the nice reviews I got! Plus someone is going on holiday, lol!

A.N – This is where the chapters start to get longer because the unplanned ones usually do! Enjoy, please continue to review.

Summary - Ron's got a terrible secret. He's not eating, he's pale and he hates being touched. His friends try to find out what's wrong with him, but when Harry does, will he regret ever asking. Contains abuse scenes. You have been warned!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5 – Who'd be Human?**

Ron sat on a chair in his garden, looking out over the fields that were spread out beyond The Burrow. He could smell the scent of freshly cut grass and the flowers in full bloom. It was summer, alright…But not in his heart. Ron's face was pale and dark rings encircled his bloodshot eyes. His skin was horribly itchy underneath his long-sleeved jumper, but he had gotten semi-used to it. Harry was at the other end of the garden, talking to Fred and George who had just arrived back from a camping trip. He could hear them laughing and joking. Ron wished he could still do that, it seemed like an eternity since his face had entertained a sincere smile. Now there was even less reason to turn his frown upside down. Ron and Harry hadn't really talked after the events of yesterday. Every time Ron and Harry were caught alone together, Harry would go all pale and found it impossible to look at Ron.

_He probably doesn't know how to talk to a head case like me!_ Ron thought, his fists clenching over the wooden arm of the chair. He felt a twinge of anger. He couldn't believe that Harry would chicken out instead of trying to help him. But, then again, what could he do? What would Harry say if he told him the truth? Told him what Craig did to him? Ron was snapped out of his trance by the shrill voice of his mother.

"Fred! George! Go inside and unpack your things! Ron and Harry can you give me a hand with the table?" Ron observed Harry turn cautiously, a doomy look on his face.

_Is the thought of spending time with his best friend really that bad?_ Ron thought, scratching subconsciously at the arm of the chair. "Well, don't just sit there, Ron!" Mrs Weasley said again. Ron groaned and dragged himself from his seat. Ron stepped through the large double doors that were latched open and tensed at the rush of cool air that greeted him. Mrs Weasley was standing over a mess of dismantled wood and various bits of table.

"What's this?" Ron turned to see Harry walking through the doors, keeping his eyes on the mess…not on Ron. Ron didn't say anything; he just stared forwards, as if his head was frozen in place.

"Last year's Weasley family dinner didn't end so well." Mrs Weasley sighed. "Arthur's brother Duncan had a bit too much Fire Whiskey and he brought up an old family argument." Her face dropped into a grimace, "The table got hit with a stunning spell, which means when we fix it, it doesn't stay fixed." She finished. Harry was a bit mift about the fact that Ron didn't share this with him. He didn't hide it in his face, either. Ron was subconsciously rolling up the sleeve of his jumper because of the trapped heat. He gasped as he realised what he was doing and snapped it back down. Harry and Mrs Weasley looked at him. "Is anything the matter, Ron?" Ron's heart thumped against his ribcage.

"Y-yeah! I'm fine!" There was a silence in which Harry and Mrs Weasley waited for a better explanation. Harry thought he knew why.

_This is all my fault!_ He thought. _I'm gonna have to talk to him about what he heard._

"Anyway, you probably want us to rebuild the table, right? Ron stammered, hoping to change the topic of conversation. He succeeded. Mrs Weasley beamed at him.

"That's my Ron!" She said as she about-faced. Harry and Ron advanced on the table, their expressions heavy with the thought of manual labour. "Oh!" Mrs Weasley almost screeched. Harry jumped and dropped the piece of wood he was holding. "I've got a surprise for you!" Ron's face contorted with curiosity. "Last week, when we had our dinner party…" Ron's stomach twisted into a knot. "Arthur and I got chatting with a couple. Do you remember the Tylers?" Ron felt as if he was going to be sick.

"W-what ab-about them?" Ron stuttered. Harry looked at Ron curiously. He had seen the colour drain from his friends face, like the blood was all leaking through a hole somewhere.

"Well, Harry and Lucy Tyler are thinking about having a holiday, but their son, oh what was his name? He…"

"Craig." Ron almost whispered. "His name is Craig." Mrs Weasley rolled her eyes. Harry just stared on at the scene.

"That's right! His parents say you two got on like a house on fire!" Those weren't the words Ron would have used. "Anyway, they are going on holiday but he starts his new job at the ministry in September, so I said he could stay here, it would save the need for a hotel. He arrives next week!" Ron felt the bile rise in his throat.

_This can't be happening!_ He screamed inside his head.

"You'll never guess what his job is…a Hogwarts relation position. You'll be seeing a lot of him this coming year!" Ron nearly collapsed. He sat down on a chair and looked around the room, his vision was blurred slightly. He just sat there, oblivious to what was happening around him. His life was over; he couldn't believe this was happening to him. His vision came back into focus as he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders, shaking him wildly. He saw Harry's mouth moving but no words were coming out.

"Ron! Ron!" His voice became less muffled until Ron felt as if he was back in the room. He looked into Harry's emerald eyes. "What's wrong? Should I get someone?" Harry stood up to leave the room, but Ron grabbed his hand. Harry felt like he had been electrocuted. He looked down into Ron's blue eyes.

"I'm fine." He lied. His mom had evidently left the room since it was just him and Harry in there. "Shall we get this table built?" Harry smiled, and to Ron's surprise. Despite everything…so did he.

Harry threw a piece of wood to the floor in frustration.

"Four legs and a flat surface! How hard can it be?" Ron, who had given up and was lying amongst a sea of wood laughed.

"Hard? It's bloody impossible." He said. Spending time with Harry had made him forget partially what he had been through…though it didn't change the fact that Craig was coming. However, that was a week away. Ron was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Harry lie down next to him.

"Ron?" Ron turned his head and stared at Harry, who was sporting a worried look. Ron's heart dipped, was he about to mention Ron cutting himself?

"What?" Harry hesitated for a second.

"D-do I talk in my sleep?" Ron frowned at the obscurity of the question. But his heart lifted at the fact that Harry had not mentioned it. Ron recalled yesterday morning.

"Yeah." He laughed. "Actually…" Ron continued.

"What?" Harry interrupted. The look on His face was almost terrifying.

"I know you like my sister but it kinda makes me a bit uncomfortable when you have those sorts of dreams about her. I mean, she is my sister." Harry looked like he had just found a million pounds on the floor.

"Oh.right! Y-yeah, sorry! I'll try and keep it to myself." He sighed and collapsed back into the pile of wood.

_It was all a big misunderstanding! Oh, thank god! He doesn't know. _Harry thought. It felt like someone had been sitting on his chest, and they had finally got up. "W-wait a second!" Ron looked at him. "Why have you been acting so strange? Especially yesterday." Ron felt a weight being dropped into his stomach. "Ron, when I walked into the bathroom…" Ron turned his head away and clenched his eyes shut. "W-were you…y'know? Were you…messing with yourself?" Harry had gone red, he sat up to disguise where most of his blood had rushed to. Ron's eyes shot open and he turned back to Harry. He smiled a little too enthusiastically.

"Oh my god! Sorry Harry! I was. It's just you were in my room, not that much privacy." Ron was quite happy to let Harry think that, as opposed to the alternative. Harry laughed.

"It's okay, mate. That must've been why you've been off. I don't mind, it's normal." Ron smiled and slapped Harry on the shoulder.

"What's normal?" A female voice sounded from the doorway. The boys looked over to the doorway.

"Hermione!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aha! What a funny misunderstanding, something like that would never happen in real life……would it? I'm afraid it would so don't complain lol! Only joking! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, keep it up, I'll be very grateful, maybe even enough to write the next one early as well, lmao. I am EVIL! Bye! - DL


	6. Feelings Are Agony!

Hey all! Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it! Right, I hope you're all looking forward to see what's gonna happen! Here it comes!

Summary - Ron's got a terrible secret. He's not eating, he's pale and he hates being touched. His friends try to find out what's wrong with him, but when Harry does, will he regret ever asking. Contains abuse scenes. You have been warned!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6 – Feelings are Agony!**

The past week had passed by strangely. Ron has been on edge and didn't want to tell Harry and Hermione why. Tensions were running high because Hermione's impatience was added to the equation. Every time they would get onto the subject, Ron would pretend to do something else. He seemed to get worse as the days until Craig's arrival got fewer. It was now the day…and he's as bad as he's ever been.

A loud crackle of a thunder storm made Harry jump. Hermione, who was sitting by the open fire with a book laughed at him. Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"What? I'm concentrating!" Harry said. Hermione just smirked and looked back at her book. Harry rolled his eyes and continued to stare at the chess board in front of him. He was playing against Ron, but he didn't seem to be trying. For once, Harry was winning! The living room door opened and Ron staggered in, holding three drinks.

"Why did you shut the door?" He moaned. Hermione looked up at him, her eyes filled with annoyance.

"I took the time to stop what I was doing so I could close the door just to annoy you." She said, her voice rich in sarcasm. Ron looked over to Harry, who stared back, a puzzled look tainting his features.

"It blew shut." Harry mouthed.

"Oh" Ron mouthed back. He set two of the drinks down on the table.

"Hermione." She looked up at him. "Made you a drink." She beamed at him.

"Oh, thanks, Ron." She said, taking the drink. Ron sat back at his end of the chessboard, pretending to be interested in it. He raised his head.

"What's the time?" Harry kicked his feet out, causing his chair to catch on the carpet.

"It's about now on a good watch" Harry said, smirking. Hermione smiled but Ron didn't seem to find it very funny.

"No, really! What time is it?" His tone was demanding. Hermione slammed her book down.

"For God's sake, Ron! It's about two minutes later than the last time you asked him! Why are you so desperate to know the time!?" Ron retorted and pretended to be in deep thought on chess. Harry saw this as his chance to find out more about Craig.

"So, Ron. Who is Craig?" Harry asked. Ron tensed up. His stomach did a somersault. His eyes darted around for an answer.

"H-he's just…" Hermione had set her book down and was concentrating on the exchange. "Someone I know." He finished. Refusing to let it go, Harry pushed for more information.

"Yeah, but. Who is he?" Ron felt the bile rise in his throat.

_Just let it be, Harry!_ Ron screamed in his mind.

"Well," He could see Harry and Hermione had been skirting this subject for days. "He's Harry Tyler's son. Harry's a friend of dad's." Ron said, hoping that would satisfy them.

"You're mom says you got on quite well with him. How come you haven't mentioned it to me?" Harry tried to keep the tone of jealousy out of his voice. Ron shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Just didn't think it was that important, that's all. Now, please stop asking me questions!" Ron demanded, in a hushed tone. Harry recoiled. Hermione snapped her head down to her book as if trying to hide the fact that she had been looking in the first place. Ron scowled at the two of them.

_I can't keep this up forever! I'm pretty sure Harry knows something is wrong. Hermione, well she's just sticking her nose in…as usual!_ Ron thought. He was surprised about the way he thought about Hermione. He was sure he liked her, maybe even loved her. He pushed himself up from the chess board, putting his thoughts down to his state. "Ah!" Ron winced as one of the cuts on his arm stretched. Harry shot into a standing position.

"Mate? Are you okay?" He reached his hand out and Ron pulled back.

"No!" Ron almost screeched. Harry withdrew his arm and looked on at Ron. He had a hurt look on his face. Ron's expression softened immediately.

"Harry, I'm sorry, i…"

"Ron! You have been acting awfully to both me and Harry and all we've done is be here for you! What exactly is wrong with you? Is it something to do with this Craig person?" Ron felt the anger rise in him.

"It's nothing to do with him! Now just shut up!" Ron lashed out. He opened the door, ready to leave a stunned Harry and a fuming Hermione behind him.

"Hi Ron!" A haunting voice hissed. Ron froze. He was sure that his blood had frozen solid. He turned his head to see a tall, dark-haired boy standing in the hallway, blocking his exit. Seeing those ice-blue eyes again brought everything back. All the pain and fear that he felt that night…was standing in front of him.

"C-craig." Ron nodded. He backed away as Craig walked into the room. He turned his head onto Harry and Hermione and smiled.

"Ah! Harry Potter!" He swooped over to him and stuck a hand out. Harry smiled and took it. "Craig Tyler. Very pleased to meet you!" He firmly shook Harry's hand and moved on to Hermione. Ron was still in a state of shock. He looked over at Craig innocently talking to his friends. A tear started to form in Ron's eye.

"Bastard!" Ron mumbled. Craig looked up, he obviously heard it.

"Ron," He beamed. "Come and join us!" he pointed over to an empty chair.

"A-actually, i…" Ron pointed at the door. He needed to get out of that room. He needed to get away from Craig. "Need to use the bathroom." He finished. Craig narrowed his eyes, but only for Ron, and only Ron to see.

"Hurry back, it would be nice for you to tell me a bit about your friends." Harry and Hermione smiled. Ron looked into their eyes…if only they knew. Ron shut the living room door on his way out and pressed his back to it. He bit his knuckle as he breathed out some silent sobs. HE ran up the stairs and shut himself in the bathroom.

_This can't be happening! Why me?_ Ron wailed in his head. He rushed over to the counter and rolled his sleeve up. _I need to feel something real! _He eyed one of the many fresh cuts on his arm.

"Is that what you're into? Hurting yourself?" Ron swivelled on the balls of his feet to see Craig standing in the doorway. He stepped inside and locked the door behind him. Ron felt the burning sick rise in the back of his throat. All he could do was press himself further up against the cold wall.

"G-get back!" Ron stammered. Craig walked up to him.

"It was a fun night, yeah?" Craig mocked. Images of his lust-filled eyes flashed through Ron's mind.

"Y-you sick fuck!" Ron could feel the isolation of his situation. He was staring into the abyss. "Rapist!" Ron spat again. The tears were flowing freely from his eyes. Craig pursed his lips.

"Oh, don't cry, Ron." Craig whispered said he grabbed Ron's shoulders. Ron struggled and whimpered but Craig was too strong. "I'm here to make It all better!" Craig taunted. Ron sobbed and spluttered.

"I'll tell the others!" He threatened. He felt Craig tense up. He yanked Ron forwards and slammed him of the wall.

"Agh!" He groaned. Craig lowered his head to Ron's level.

"You do that," He breathed on Ron's ear, causing him to shiver. "And I'll kill you. You're friend." Ron's eyes widened. "He's quite good-looking. But, he's not you! I'll just have to imagine after you're gone!" Craig finished.

"L-leave him alone!" Ron grunted. Craig cupped his face in his hands.

"I will…if you keep you're mouth shut!" Ron let out a small squeak. Craig pulled his face towards his and rammed his tongue down his throat. Ron coughed and wretched. Craig released Ron. "I'll take what I want from you, when I want." He walked over to the door, glanced back and left the room. Ron was left alone, in the corner. He smashed his head against the wall and let out a cry of sorrow as the tears fell down his face. He was completely alone!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well! There you have another instalment! Please tell me what you thought! Thanks - DL


	7. One of Those Things

Right! Here we go with another chapter. Keep those reviews comin'! They make sure I write a new chapter every week, lol.

A.N – The school holidays are coming to an end! Bit of info on this subject: I'll still update every week. Most likely it will be on a Friday or Saturday, depends which night I go out! Enjoy the chappy! Oh! A little nugget of interesting info! I went to the beach and got drunk, then a guy at the ice cream stand was bein' a wanker so I punched him!...s'pose you had to be there, huh? Anyways, I've got massive plans for this story, thanks for being so loyal! ( :

Summary - Ron's got a terrible secret. He's not eating, he's pale and he hates being touched. His friends try to find out what's wrong with him, but when Harry does, will he regret ever asking. Contains abuse scenes. You have been warned!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7 – One of Those Things.**

Ron stared into the bathroom mirror, eyeing the clear paths that the tears had made on his face. He was still reeling from the shock of what Craig had said.

_I'll take what I want from you. When I want!_ His voice echoed through Ron's mind. He didn't seriously want to do that to him again, did he? Ron clenched his eyes shut, trying in vain to stop the inevitable flow of tears that flowed from his eyes.

"Maybe, I should just tell…" Suddenly, an image flashed through Ron's mind of Craig on top of Harry, forcing him against the floor.

"Harry?" Ron mouthed. What was wrong with him? "This is insane!" He whimpered. It was like every light at the end of the tunnel had been snuffed out by Craig Tyler. Ron looked back up to the mirror, but it was as if he couldn't see himself. A ginger-haired boy stared back at him. It wasn't Ronald Weasley…not anymore. Ron purposely dragged one of his nails across a healing cut on his arm. He closed his eyes and waited for the rush of pain. That same feeling that made him feel so alive. But, it didn't come. Ron gasped as he looked down at his arm and saw the blood pouring. He couldn't feel it, though. "No." He whispered. His eyes were wide with fear. "No!" He screeched as he picked up a glass and threw it. It shattered against the wall. Ron slid over to the mess on his knees not even feeling the splintering pain in his knee. He picked up one of the larger pieces of glass and threw his arm out to one side, splashing a line of blood across the floor. He put the glass to his arm and dug deep. Much too deep! Ron felt it…Finally. He felt pain. The deep gash in his wrist was now spurting blood at an alarming rate. Ron just sat there, against the bath, watching it flow across the floor.

_What have I done?_ Ron thought. He lifted his arm up and looked at it with heavy eyes._ If I have to do this just to feel, then why do I carry on?" _Ron sobbed and closed his eyes, welcoming darkness. His mind flashed across what everyone would be like after he was gone. He saw Harry and Hermione crying in front of his bloody body. Craig was standing behind them with a look of shock on his face. The image faded out of his mind, but he could hear a muffled voice in the distance. Someone was calling his name! That, too, soon faded into nothing.

------POV change!!!------

"Harry, fancy a game of chess?" Craig said as he entered the room, making Harry look up to him. Craig smiled down at him.

"Sure!" Harry said. They sat at either end of the table, Harry making his move first. Hermione was still buried in her book. For someone who was asking questions about him, she didn't seem too interested in Craig now that he was there. Mrs Weasley entered the room and looked down on the two chess-players.

"Nice to see you two getting on!" She smiled. Craig smiled back at her. "Where's Ron?" she asked. Before Harry could say anything Craig snapped out.

"In the bathroom." Harry cocked an eyebrow. Now he mentioned it, Ron had been ages. "Hermione, dear." Mrs Weasley continued, tearing herself away from them. Hermione looked up at her. "Can I have some help out the back?" She said sweetly. Hermione set her book down and obliged, leaving Harry and Craig in the room alone. After about a minute of uncomfortable silence under the guise of concentration Harry decided to take his chance.

"Ron's talked about you." Harry lied, hoping to get something out of him. There was a clink as Craig dropped a chess piece.

"Really? W-what's he been saying?" Now Harry was the one under the spotlight.

"Erm, y'know, the usual." Harry mumbled. He couldn't believe he was actually jealous!

_Not jealous! Curious! _He thought. There was a faint cry from upstairs. Harry and Craig both looked up, but Craig snapped his head down, as if he hadn't heard it.

"Was that Ron?" Harry asked. He saw Craig hesitate.

"Nah, c'mon! You playing, or what?" He stammered. Harry furrowed his brow and looked down at the chess board. There was a loud shattering sound from upstairs. It obviously unnerved Craig, but he just sat stone still. Harry knew something was going on, now. Harry got up, Craig watching him like a hawk.

"I definitely heard something, then!" Harry said. Craig started to disregard it but Harry could see a picture of Ron lying on the bathroom floor, his head bleeding because he'd tripped over. "Oh my god!" Harry cried as he ran out the room.

"Ron?!" Harry bellowed as he raced up the stairs, taking two at a time. He ran to the bathroom, his mind racing through many thousands of scenarios, all of them too fast to make sense of. He pushed the door open…

"Ron!" Harry practically dived over to his side and propped him up against his chest. He looked at the wounds on his arms. "Oh my God!" He saw the shear number of cuts on his arms. "What have you done to yourself?" He cried, letting his tears fall onto Ron's pale face. "Please don't die! Please!" Harry begged as he leaned down and let his lips ghost Ron's. He heard the bathroom door shut. He stared through tear-blurred vision to see Craig. "Craig!" He shouted. "Get help!" Craig just stood there. There was a furious look on his face. "Look what Ron's done! Do something!" Crag raised his wand and turned it on Harry. "What are you…?"

"_Oblivion!"_ Craig shouted. The bright memory charm hit Harry in the chest, catapulting him backwards. He looked on as he saw Craig lean down over Ron. Then, they were all swallowed by darkness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aha! I hope you all have good arm strength! Because you're gonna be hanging on this cliff for about a week. Probably less because I was late to update it. Tell me what you thought, please. I like your reviews, the fuel my ability to write chapters quickly coughhintcough. More on Friday…or Thursday, depends what I'm doin'. Anyways, I need sleep, now! Laters - DL


	8. Mask of Normality

This will be my last update before school starts again! From now on, updates should be weekly but at maximum a fortnight. I'm going into year 11 so I imagine I'll be bogged down all the time. But I'll still find time for all of you! Lol. Anyway, enjoy the last few days of your summer hols! I know I will!

Summary - Ron's got a terrible secret. He's not eating, he's pale and he hates being touched. His friends try to find out what's wrong with him, but when Harry does, will he regret ever asking. Contains abuse scenes. You have been warned!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8 – A mask of Normality.**

Ron was slumped on his bed, his movement somewhat restricted by the small amount of pain he was in. His eyes were fixed and staring at the motionless body of his best on the floor in front of him. He looked so cold and lifeless. Ron looked at his arm and saw the huge gash that ran across his wrist. Ron recalled the events as he let the pain wash over him.

----------------

"_Oblivion!_" Harry hit the bathroom wall and slumped down. Ron's head fell from its position on Harry's chest and hit the floor, sparking his vision. He looked out of blurred eyes to where the curse had come from. There he saw Craig standing, looking down on him with furious eyes. Fear, like he hadn't felt since the night of the rape took hold of him and he did all he could to escape. However, due to loss of blood he just floundered on the floor. Craig grabbed Ron's jumper and pulled him up to him so he was staring into his piercing eyes.

"If you die now!" Craig twisted Ron's head towards Harry. "He dies!" Ron tried to move his legs but his feet just slipped across the bloody floor. Ron could hear Craig's heavy breathing as he was crouched over him, not knowing what to do. In some kind of sick way, Ron drew satisfaction at the fact that he was the cause of such unrest in his tormentor. Craig's eyes ignited in realisation. A twisted smile made its way across his face. He pointed his wand at Ron's wrist. Ron felt his breathing become shallow and a searing pain on the wound. He did not have the strength to raise his head to look so he just stared at the side of Craig's head as he performed the spell. After what seamed an eternity of agony, Craig withdrew. His eyes flitted over to meet Ron's. "You're not gonna die." He walked over to Harry and dragged him onto his back. "But I'm gonna make you wish you had!" He hissed. Ron remembered one thing before he gave himself to the darkness. Pure, undiluted fear!

----------------

Ron was drawn from his thoughts when Harry began to twitch. Ron's heart lifted as he saw his friend struggling to a sitting position. Harry coughed and looked over at Ron. He smiled warmly at him, then the realisation hit him.

"Wait a minute!" Harry whispered. "What's going on? I was playing chess. Then…I came to find you." Harry slapped his head into his hands as if he was in pain. "Why am I on the floor, Ron?" Ron began to sweat. How was he going to explain this one away? Ron opened his mouth to speak. The door swung open, casting a box of light into the darkened room.

"Harry!" Craig said in the worst surprise acting Ron had ever heard. "What are you doing out of bed?" Harry and Ron both looked at him in confusion.

"What?" Harry groaned groggily.

"you're ill! You collapsed, remember?" Harry's face was stained with confusion.

_Of course he doesn't remember! It's Not true! _Ron could hear Craig weaving his web of lies and wished he could just scream it out. He would love to see the look on Craig's face. But…he does that, Craig rapes Harry. He was holding all the cards. Craig turned his eyes onto Ron. Just for a second, his eyes flashed with something other than fake-concern. Craig walked over to Harry and reached down. Ron gasped and leaned forward, stretching one of his wounds. He groaned in pain and rolled onto his side.

"Ron!" Harry gasped. He shot to his feet and rushed over to him. Ron looked up at Harrys caring face. He could tell him, he was his best friend.

_Tell him! Tell him now!_ He mentally wailed. Ron opened his mouth to speak. He saw Craig over Harry's shoulder and realised it wasn't as simple as that.

"I-I'm fine, Harry. Just a bit of cramp, mate." Ron forced a smile. Harry smiled back at him.

"If you're sure." Harry stared on. There definitely was something wrong.

_Stop staring, idiot!_ Harry averted his eyes.

"You should rest, Harry." Craig said. Harry turned to him.

"I feel fine!" Harry said. Craig tried to keep his patience.

"Please, you've already collapsed once." Harry said nothing. He really didn't remember anything of that.

"Maybe you're right." He took another look at Ron, who reluctantly smiled at him. Ron wanted nothing more than for Harry to stay with him. To save him. Craig, looking triumphant, turned towards the door.

"Oh." Craig started, not facing them. Ron looked up. "You're mom needs help in the kitchen, Ron." He left the room, leaving them alone. Ron struggled out of bed and walked across the room, being watched by Harry from his bed.

"Ron…" Ron just ignored him and left the room.

Ron baby-stepped his way into the kitchen, squinting through the dull ache in his arm.

_Where's mom?_ He spotted a note, hovering in the thin shafts of sunlight that pierced the net curtains. He walked over and took it. His eyes grew wide as he read.

_Ron_

_Me and your father have one out. Might be back late. Ginny will be back from her friend's later on so make sure you are in! _

_Love, Mom and Dad_

"Agh!" Ron gasped as a strong hand grasped his arm. He was spun around to face a pair of anger-crazed eyes. "C-craig!" Ron whimpered. Craig threw him down onto the floor. Ron moaned in pain.

"You idiot!" Craig kicked him in the side. "What the hell were you thinking?" he kicked him again. Ron coughed and writhed on the floor. He raised his foot.

"Stop!" Ron screamed. Craig continued and brought his foot crashing down on Ron's chest.

"Scream as loud as you want! I've silenced the room." He knelt on Ron, who tried in vain to struggle free. Craig held his hands above his head, so all Ron could do was stare on in fear. "I'm going to be keeping a very close eye on you." Ron turned his head to the side and cried. "Don't cry! Me and you could have something, it's just you won't let us." Craig seemed to be trying to make him understand. Ron turned his head, looking through tear soaked eyes at Craig's face.

"Y-you forced me to have sex with you." He whispered. "My first time…you raped me!" Ron closed his eyes, letting the tears run freely. Craig said nothing. Ron felt Craig get off him. He opened his eyes and saw Craig removing the charm. He walked over to the door as Ron struggled onto his knees. He looked over at Ron.

"This is the way it was for me. Why should it be any different for you?" Ron was left alone on his kitchen floor, his injuries the least of his worries.

Hermione turned the page of her book, absent-mindedly picking out words at random and mouthing them. She was actually in deep thought about her friends. They somehow seemed different. It was like they were hiding something. Over the last week they have been acting strange. Now they've just disappeared and left her on her own. The living room door opened and Craig walked back in. He looked tired. Hermione looked up at him.

"Where are the boys?" Craig looked down on her.

"Harry's ill so Ron's looking after him." Hermione cocked an eyebrow.

"Ill? Since when?" Craig sat down, not answering her.

_What's going on?_ She thought.

"I'll go and see them, then." Hermione said, standing up.

"No!" Craig snapped. Hermione looked down on him.

"Excuse me?" She said.

"No, I meant Harry's sleeping. Ron might be by now, too." He smiled to seal the deal. Hermione was having none of it. She didn't trust him, but sat back down all the same. From now on, Ron wasn't the only one being watched.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, well! I know you've had to wait longer for this chapter but I've had tonsillitis, so I've been lying in bed….it's a hard life! Anyway, from now on, Hermione's gonna be a lot more involved in the story! Next chapter soon. Please update, you are all great for the reviews you have already posted so keep 'em comin! 'Till next time! - DL


	9. The Dinner Party, Part 1

Wow, what a week! I've already had two detentions! My teachers just don't like me! I hope you all had as much fun as I did! Anyways, enjoy the chapter! Keep those great reviews comin'!

A.N – I've been planning this bit for ages. "The Dinner Party" will be in two parts. I was going to put it all into one chapter but it would be too long and that would fuck up the whole consistency thing. Anyways, enjoy!

Summary - Ron's got a terrible secret. He's not eating, he's pale and he hates being touched. His friends try to find out what's wrong with him, but when Harry does, will he regret ever asking. Contains abuse scenes. You have been warned!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 9 – The dinner Party, Part 1**

Harry opened his eyes and looked around Ron's darkened room. He swung his legs over the edge of his bed. He felt strange…kinda fuzzy. Craig must've been right. He was ill. Harry winced at the dryness in his throat.

_God! My mouth feels like a bucket of sand! _He thought. He padded his way over to the bedroom door and opened it. He stumbled forwards into the dark hallway.

_Why is it so dark in this house!?_ He heard a muffled smash from the bathroom, but before he could check what it was…

"Ron!" He heard from downstairs. Suddenly, a door was flung open downstairs and a darkened figure raced up the stairs. Harry gasped as the figure's face came into focus…He was looking at himself!

"What the…?" Harry tried to speak to the figure but it just passed by him and almost bashed through the bathroom door. Harry's breathing grew shallow with fear.

"Oh my God!" The figure screamed from inside the room. Trembling and confused, Harry placed a shaky hand on the doorframe and pulled himself into the opening.

"Jesus!" He gasped as he looked on at the horrific scene that confronted him. The other him was cradling a pale Ron in his arms, who was lying in a pool of his own blood. "Ron!" Harry tried to enter the room but he saw the scene distancing itself from him. The sobs got fainter and the doorway got smaller. "No! Ron! Ron!"

Harry lurched forward, panting. He looked through tear-stained eyes at his surroundings.

"You okay, mate?" Harry snapped his head to the foot of his bed, where Ron was sat, a concerned look tainting his features.

"Ron!" Harry grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. Ron tensed up. "You're okay! Thank God!" Ron squirmed a bit, reminding Harry that he wasn't wearing much. Harry recoiled and tried to hide the blush in hi cheeks.

"What are you talking about, mate?" Ron tried to sound normal and ignore that strange sensation he just felt. Harry wiped the tears out of his eyes.

"You killed yourself!" Ron gasped.

"What!?" Harry reached over and put his glasses on.

"In my dream. You killed yourself. And…I couldn't do anything! I-it was like I could see what I should be doing…But I just froze. I left you lying there, on your bathroom floor." His voice started to break up. Ron didn't know what to do. He didn't like other peoples problems.

"Mate," He started. Harry looked up at him. "It was only a dream. Don't worry about it." Harry smiled. Ron smiled back. "C'mon. We're having guests tonight." Harry cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah? Who?" A smile played across Ron's face. It had been a while since he smiled.

"Craig's parents!" Harry let his eyebrows drop in disappointment.

"What's so great about that?" Harry asked, feeling the jealousy rise again. Ron tried to hide his smile. He was happy because he would be spending a whole night with Craig's parents, who expect so much of their dear son. He wanted to scare Craig. To wreak his twisted revenge. Of course, he couldn't say any of this to Harry.

"Because…Harry Tyler is really funny." Ron unconvincingly said. Before Harry could push the matter, Ron told Harry to get ready for tonight.

_It's alright for you, Harry_. Ron thought_ A lot's happened today, while you slept._ Ron just smiled Harry out the room and thought on weather he would actually do what he'd been planning.

-------------- Flashback

Ron and Hermione sat at the table, talking to Mrs Weasley while Craig helped her wash the dishes.

"I was thinking we would get an early start tomorrow, Ron." Mrs Weasley said. They were going to Diagon Alley for the annual before school shop. Ron just nodded vacantly as Hermione looked over at him.

"You okay?" She asked. Ron smiled, still not keeping his eyes off Craig, who had been totally silent.

"Fine! Just tired, is all." Ron said.

"What about you, Craig? Will you be joining us tomorrow?" Mrs Weasley asked, turning her warming glow onto him.

"Afraid not. Sorry." Ron felt his heart do a summersault in his chest. "I'm off to Hogwarts. They gave me my own office and everything. I can't wait to put my Psychology degree above my desk!" Mrs Weasley smiled at him.

"Rock on!" Ron murmured. Craig stopped cleaning and turned to Ron.

"What?" He tried to keep a friendly tone. Ron froze in his seat. Hermione turned to him.

"What's gone Ron?" He looked over at her and she winked at him.

"T-the milk's gone. I was gonna make Harry some breakfast, he was tossing and turning in his sleep." Mrs Weasley beamed.

"That's my boy! Always thinking about others." Craig forced a smile and went back to his washing. Ron smiled at Hermione in thanks. "I've got a surprise for you all." Molly said, breaking the obvious tension. "I've invited Harry and Lucy round for a dinner party before they jet off on holiday." There was a clatter as Craig dropped a fork onto the kitchen floor.

"You mean…My parents?" Molly nodded and shuffled over to the door.

"yes, dear. I'll leave the rest of that to you and Ron, if you don't mind. Me, Hermione and Ginny have to make the house respectable before Arthur brings them home. A woman's touch and all that. Come along, dear." Hermione reluctantly got up and left Ron and Craig in the room. She knew something was going on between Ron and Craig; she was trying to find out what, though. She shut the door on her way out. Ron sat, trying his best not to look at Craig. His excuses to leave were rushing through his mind until…

"Let's have sex." Craig casually said. Ron froze, remembering the reason he hated him.

"Wha..No!" Ron stuttered. Craig still didn't turn to him.

"Why not?" He asked. Ron couldn't believe what he was hearing. He felt the anger rise within him.

"Three reasons! One: I don't want to. Two: I despise you! Three: I'm not gay, and even if I was, you make my skin crawl!" He spat. Craig set the washing down and turned to Ron, whose previous courage had abandoned him.

"Oh, I don't know." He walked towards Ron, who backed up against the table. "I'm not too sure about number three. Besides, it's not like you have a choice here." He sneered.

"S-shut up!" Ron trembled. Craig lifted him onto the table.

"I will, if you relax." A tear dripped down Ron's face. Craig reached his hand out and Ron whimpered. He had to do something.

"Y-you must've had a tough upbringing." What was he saying? Don't anger him! Craig pulled his hand back as if Ron was poisonous.

"What did you say?" Craig demanded. It was as if Ron was possessed.

"Are daddy's standards quite high? I don't think he'd be too pleased with your shrink job, do you." Craig pulled him off the table and slammed him onto the floor.

"You know nothing!" He hissed. Ron tightly shut his eyes and waited for it…but nothing came. When Ron opened his eyes, Craig was gone. Ron let out a sigh of relief as he got up, his hands still trembling. Then, it hit him. He could win!

_I'm gonna do it!_ He thought_ I'm gonna bloody do it!_ A crazed smile danced across his face.

----------------- End Flashback

Harry ruffled his wet hair and fastened his jeans up.

"What is it with you?" He said, turning to Ron, who was lying on his bed. "You haven't stopped smiling all afternoon." Ron shrugged.

"I'm just happy. I get the feeling tonight should be a lot of fun." He rested his head back on his pillow and, without Harry noticing, his smile turned into a malicious sneer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Coming soon: The Dinner Party, Part 2. What a night, indeed. More soon if school hasn't killed me. Please, I want a world record amount of reviews! Mwahahahaha….. so review…..or else, lol. See you soon - DL


	10. The Dinner Party, Part 2

Hey everyone! This is where everything starts to change! Are we ready? Good. Enjoy and keep those reviews comin', I really appreciate it!

A.N – Here we are! The Dinner Party, Part 2. Will Ron finally share his secret with anyone? Time to find out what his evil scheme is! In this chapter you will finally see why this is rated M.

Summary - Ron's got a terrible secret. He's not eating, he's pale and he hates being touched. His friends try to find out what's wrong with him, but when Harry does, will he regret ever asking. Contains abuse scenes. You have been warned!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 10 – The Dinner Party, Part 2**

Ron stood in front of his bedroom mirror, idly watching his fingers do up the buttons of his shirt. A smile was plastered across his face. It wasn't an empty smile…but it wasn't filled with happiness, either. As Ron stared at his unrecognisable reflection, he began to give ground to the idea that he had gone slightly insane. He felt as though he was wrapped in cotton wool, which was stopping him feeling anything. It was driving him mad! The smile disappeared as he did up the sleeve of his shirt, hiding the new additions to his cuts. He smiled again.

_I wonder what Craig's parents would think if they knew. _He ruffled his hair. _I guess I'll find out, tonight._ He was so absorbed in his plans that he hadn't questioned why Harry had been in the bathroom for twenty minutes.

"Agh!" Harry moaned as he threw his head back in and thrust his hips forward in ecstasy. He stood there, in front of the bathroom mirror, naked and panting. He stared at the red blush that had settled across his cheeks.

_What the fuck are you doing?_ He thought. A wave of guilt washed over him. He had just had a wank, in his best friend's house…over his best friend! Harry turned away from the mirror, not wanting to look at the shame that stared back at him. He pulled his boxers and trousers up and slid his t-shirt over his head. He knew the guilt would pass, in time. It always did. The guilt would pass as soon as the lust took over. Then, the lust would take him to the very edge, and then the guilt would come back.

_It's a bastard of a cycle!_ Harry thought as he ran a hand through his messy hair and took one last look at his reflection. Harry opened the door to see Craig standing in the hallway, frantically dragging his hair into the shape he wanted.

"Alright, mate?" Harry asked, looking curiously at the boy in front of him. Craig jumped when he heard him, but smiled when he looked at him.

"Harry, mate. How do I look?" He spread his arms out to the side. Admittedly, he looked quite handsome. Harry mentally slapped himself.

_Jesus Christ! What is wrong with you!?_ He thought.

"You look fine, mate." He smiled sincerely at Craig, who didn't seem to comforted by this and continued to frantically mess with his hair. Harry was a bit unnerved at how self-conscious Craig was being. "I bet you're looking forward to seeing your parents before they go off on holiday, eh?" Harry said, steering the conversation somewhat. Craig pretended to be tightening his belt but he just didn't want to look at Harry.

"Yeah, sure…"

"Craig." Hermione walked up the hallway to where the two boys were standing. "Your parents are here." She said. Harry saw Craig glance at him quickly before walking past her.

"Harry, I've been meaning to ask you something." Harry turned to her.

"Yeah, sure." They began walking down the stairs together.

"Am I the only one who's noticed a change in Ron?" Harry thought about it. When it came down to it, he was too busy thinking about Ron to think about the real one.

"He seems fine to me." Though, now she mentioned it, Ron had been acting strangely since Harry had come to stay, but he had been too absorbed in other things to do something about it.

"I suppose I am being a bit paranoid. I mean you are his best friend. If anything was wrong you would have noticed." Harry smiled uneasily. There it was! The guilt again! He would make it up to him.

"Agh!" Harry hissed in pain as he slapped a hand to his head. An image flashed through his mind in a glimmer of white. He saw that same image. Him crying over the cold body of his best friend.

"Harry. Are you okay?" Hermione asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just remembered a nightmare I've been having." Hermione smiled.

"Yeah? What's it about?" Harry didn't want to say.

"It's nothing, I'm fine." Hermione nodded in understanding as she led the way through, into the kitchen.

"Harry Potter, I presume!" Before Harry could respond, his hand was taken and was being shook violently. "Harry Tyler, pleased to meet you, son!" Harry smiled as he looked on at the spitting image of Craig, but obviously older.

"Nice to meet you, Mr Tyler." Harry shook his hand and forced a smile, all the while looking at Ron, who was talking to his dad.

"Ah, good manners! My boy could learn a lot from you!" Craig looked down at the floor. "Craig, are you going to take my coat?" Craig stepped forward and took his coat from him. "Lucy, come here." Harry Tyler said, not even acknowledging his son's departure. A good-looking woman stepped to Mr Tyler's side and shook Harry's hand.

"Nice to meet you." she said in a sweet voice. Mrs Weasley bobbed her head out of the kitchen.

"Harry, Ron, come here please." Ron dragged himself up and walked through into the kitchen.

As Ron made his way into the kitchen, he felt like crying. The plan had been so simple when he thought of it. But now he realised, it wasn't that simple. If he told anyone, let alone Craig's parents, then Harry would pay for it.

"Ron! Are you paying attention?" Ron shook his head.

"Yes!" He sighed. Mrs Weasley smiled at the two boys.

"Thank you for this, boys." She smiled warmly at him and Harry. She shuffled over to the door. "Can you give it five minutes for everybody to settle before you bring the drinks in? I'll take over for the food." Harry nodded, but Ron just turned away from her. Once Mrs Weasley had left, Harry sat the small table in silence, while Ron stared out of the kitchen window, at the darkened garden. This was the first time Harry had felt uncomfortable in Ron's presence. This got him thinking about what Hermione had said.

"Ron?" No reply, he just stood in front of the window. Ron lowered his head, letting the tears fall from his face, dripping down onto the kitchen counter. He wanted to turn around to Harry and tell hi9m everything, but he couldn't. Without saying anything, Ron blinked the tears out of his eyes and opened the cupboard above him. "Ron!" Harry said again. He rose from his seat at the table, but didn't advance on Ron, who pulled a bottle out of the cupboard and opened it. "What are you doing?! That's firewhiskey, Ron!" Harry whined, now feeling a huge amount of guilt at the fact that he let his friend fall this far. Ron threw his head back and took in a huge gulp. "Ron!" He suddenly bent forward and wretched into the sink. "What are you doing to yourself?" Ron ignored him still, throwing his head back for another gulp. This time, though, Harry rushed forward and slapped the bottle out of his hand. Ron swivelled around and grabbed Harry's wrist.

"Harry!" Ron shouted, not noticing the look of shock on Harry's face.

"Ron." Harry whispered. "What have you done to yourself?" Ron didn't know what he was on about…until. When Ron had grabbed Harry's arm, his sleeve had rolled up, revealing everything. Ron threw Harry back and backed against the wall. "Ron, what happened? Did you do this to yourself?" Ron pushed off the wall.

"No, it was an accident, mate!" Ron picked up the tray of drinks and tried to leave.

"What happened, fall down the stairs, did you? Walked into a door? What!?" Harry hadn't realised it but he was now shouting. Ron choked back a sob and left the room with the tray. Harry wasn't going to leave this be. He hadn't been there for his friend, but he could now. He made for the kitchen door, still shaking with shock and fear.

Ron made his way, unnoticed around the table, putting drinks on the table in front of people.

"We always wanted Craig to be a doctor, didn't we, Lucy." Mr Tyler said. Lucy just looked at Craig, who was staring down at his thumbs. "Never mind, eh." The room fell into a silence, in which Molly and Arthur Weasley looked uneasily at each other and Ginny tried to spark a conversation with Fred and George, who, for once didn't feel like talking. The Kitchen door creaked open.

"Ron." Harry said, poking his head out the door. "Can you give me a hand with the…drink." He said.

"It doesn't matter, mate, I've got the drinks right here." He smiled.

_Nice try! _Harry thought.

"No, no. The other drinks." Harry quietly, knowing full-well that the whole room was focusing on him and Ron, including Hermione.

"There are no other drinks, Harry." Harry gritted his teeth.

"I'll help, Harry." Hermione said, getting up.

"No, don't worry about it. Ron's finished with the drinks, now." Ron hesitated.

"Well actually…" Harry had reached the limit of crap he was going to take today.

"Ron, you have a choice. You can either come and help me with the drinks in the kitchen. Or, you can help me with the drinks in here…in front of everybody." With that, Harry disappeared into the kitchen. All eyes in the room turned onto Ron, who slouched down and walked towards the kitchen door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's the end of this chapter. I've decided to make The Dinner Party a three part bit of the fic, because I didn't want to give it a brief ending. Just so you know, this fic will be very long. I was thinking about 30+ chapters. They haven't even got to Hogwarts yet, so let's all say yey for long stories! Keep reviewing please, you are all great. Later! - DL


	11. The Dinner Party, Part 3

Hello, everyone! I am SO sorry about the huuuuuge wait! I can't explain so please enjoy! Thank you for all the reviews. By the way, a holiday is coming up so I'll make up for all the weeks I missed.

A.N – This is what a lot of you have been waiting for! Will Ron share his secret? Find out in Chapter 11. Enjoy!

Summary - Ron's got a terrible secret. He's not eating, he's pale and he hates being touched. His friends try to find out what's wrong with him, but when Harry does, will he regret ever asking. Contains abuse scenes. You have been warned!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 11 – The Dinner Party, Part 3**

Harry repeatedly rapped his knuckles against the smooth wood of the kitchen table, waiting for what seemed like an eternity for Ron to enter the room. The image of Ron's wrist, tainted left to right with cuts and scars flashed into his mind and burned itself into his memory.

_How Long? How long has he been doing this to himself? _Harry's throat began to ache as he held back the sorrow.

"………..Ron." He whimpered. The kitchen door creaked open and Ron slid in, catching Harry's gaze. He looked different……worn. Then, it hit Harry; he'd been like this for ages. He just hadn't noticed! Ron staggered towards him, looking wary. Harry stood up to steady him, but Ron pushed him away.

"Don't feel sorry for me!" Ron choked, obviously fighting with tears. "I don't think I could handle that!" Harry had lost the power of speech. How did his friend fall so far!?

"Y-your wrist!" Harry started. Ron rolled his sleeve up and gave him a proper look. Harry couldn't stop the tears. "Ron, why!?" Ron sat at the table.

"Because it's real!" He hissed. Harry sat opposite him.

"I don't know what you mean! Ron!" Harry had to shake him, as he was just staring through him, as if he couldn't see him. "Tell me what's wrong with you!" Harry stammered. Ron's eyes fixed on his, making Harry to shift nervously.

"Wrong?" Ron kicked the chair from under him as he got up, sending it flying across the kitchen floor. He rolled his sleeve all the way up to his shoulder, revealing the true extent of the damage. Harry slapped a hand over his mouth in shock.

"Ron…"

"Wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong!" Ron frantically began to undo the belt on his trousers.

"What're you doing?" Ron ignored him. "Stop!" Harry hissed. Ron threw his clothes down his legs. "Jesus!" Harry gasped. Ron's thighs were covered in faded, yellow bruises. Harry grabbed Ron's clothes and pulled them back up to his waist. He looked up into Ron's darkened eyes.

"See what's wrong?" Ron whispered. Harry grabbed Ron and hauled him through the kitchen door. Before Ron knew it, he was being pushed through the dining room, attracting the gaze of everyone in the room and out the other door. Everyone stared at the door Ron left through. Harry re-entered. He was shaking from head to foot.

"Ron doesn't feel well. He doesn't feel like eating."

"What's wrong with him, dear?" Mrs Weasley said, seeing the disturbed look on Harry's face. There was no answer to her question as Harry had gone. Hermione looked over and caught a glimpse of Craig, whose eyes were wide.

Harry pushed Ron's door shut and turned on the lights. He turned around to see Ron sitting on his bed, scratching the back of his hand. Harry sat next to him.

"Who did this to you, Ron?" There was no point in holding anything back now.

"C-craig did." Ron whimpered. Harry got off the bed and kneeled in front of Ron.

"What happened? Did you have a fight? Is that why he beat you up?" Ron looked up and pushed Harry away, he was caught off balance and fell backwards onto the floor.

"Beat me up?" Ron angrily said. Harry stared up at him in confusion. "Are you totally thick!?" Harry was too surprised to stand up.

"Ron…"

"He didn't 'Beat me up'!" Ron knelt over Harry. The thought flashed through Harry's mind, but he dismissed it.

"Don't say…" Ron pressed his hand against Harry's chest, pinning him to the floor.

"He raped me!" Harry stopped struggling against him. "Understand?" Harry just lay there under Ron, breathing heavily and staring into his terrified eyes. Suddenly, Ron's dark orbs flickered between open and shut.

"Ron?" Harry whispered. Ron fell onto him with surprising force, letting out a groan of pain. Harry rolled over, switching their positions. "Ron!" Harry lifted him up onto his shoulder and dragged him over to the bed, where he lay him down. He moved up to his weary face, it seems the fatigue had got to him. "Please say you're lying, Ron!" Harry shook him slightly as he mouthed unrecognisable words In his delirious slumber. "Please…" Harry whispered, allowing the tars to fall from his face and land on Ron's pale cheeks. Harry felt like he had been hit by a massive wall of shame. "I'm so sorry Ron!" Harry pleaded as he kneeled at the side of his bed. Suddenly, there was a loud knock at the door. Fear gripped Harry as he stared at it.

"Harry? Ron?" It was Hermione. "Are you two okay?" Fear struck, Harry frantically slid Ron under the bed sheets, and then he crept over to the other bed and climbed in. He shut his eyes just as the door opened. "Harry?" Hermione walked into the room. Harry lay there, forcing his eyes to shut and his body to be still. It was weird; he could feel when she was watching him. He didn't like the feeling so…

"Ron…" Hermione jumped slightly when she heard Harry groan in his sleep and turn over to face the wall. Harry opened his eyes, staring at the pale coloured wall and listening to his own shallow breathing. Just then, he heard another voice.

"Is everything alright up here?" A deep male voice said. Harry immediately froze. It was Craig! Harry couldn't shake the image of Ron, begging to be left alone, but Craig not listening and hurting him.

"Nothing, they're both asleep." Hermione answered. Harry heard Craig step across the room, towards Ron. He tensed up, wanting to spring out of bed and strangle Craig to death. "We should go downstairs, Craig." Hermione added.

"I think something's wrong with Ron" Craig started, immediately grabbing Hermione's attention.

"Like what?" Hermione said, ever intent on helping her friend……or her more than a friend.

"I dunno, but…." Craig glanced over at Harry. "He wasn't like this when I was here last. Hey, you don't think, maybe….Harry has done something to him, do you?" Harry clutched the sheets as he listened on in anger. Hermione stood in silence.

"No" Craig looked over at her. "Harry and Ron are best friends. They're so close it's scary. In fact, sometimes…" She cut herself off and turned to leave,

"You feel left out." Craig finished her sentence.

"I'm just glad that they both managed to find someone that they would do anything for." Hermione said in a quiet tone.

"You make it sound as if they're an item." Hermione looked at him.

"Do I? Well, as far as I know, they're not. Y'know, it is possible to have someone who you would tell anything and do anything for them, without there being something else there." Hermione continued. Harry knew she was right, and felt his anger rise for Craig, who was trying to reduce their friendship to something underhand.

"I've had an idea how to help Ron. I'll have to talk to his mom about it, though." Craig said. Harry didn't like the sound of that.

"What?" Hermione said.

"C'mon, I'll tell you." He said. They left the room, leaving Harry in the bed, still pretending to be asleep.

_He's right, though, isn't he? You do like Ron more than that. That's the only reason you do all these things for him, right?_

_That's not true!_

_Really? Then where were you when Ron was getting raped? Where were you when he was cutting himself? Oh, well, at least you're here now…….a little late, though._ Harry felt the tear fall from his eyes as it dripped onto the mattress. He wanted to get up and see how Ron was doing, but the guilt was too much. He so badly wanted to be there for him. To tell him how sorry he was, but he couldn't bring himself to look him in the face. Tomorrow was the shopping day before Hogwarts; he would be there for him from then on, to make up for not being there when he was needed. Harry had a sleepless night, listening to the distressed cried of Ron's troubled sleep and thingking of the terrible things that had happened to him.

_Craig's gonna get it! I'll make sure!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry again for the wait, but it won't happen again. Just a spot of bother with my family, but I won't bore you with the details. It should get back to normal, now. Once a week, two weeks tops. Thanks, don't forget to review. - DL


	12. That Happened, Right?

I've had a great idea! I can't believe how much coursework I've got! It was my birthday last month and I barely had time to get drunk! I did find time, mind you, lol! My idea is that I won't always wait until the weekend to update. So from here on out I will update as soon as it's done, weather it's in the week or not. Anyway, enjoy! Don't forget to review!

Summary: Ron's got a terrible secret. He's not eating, he's pale and he hates being touched. His friends try to find out what's wrong with him, but when Harry does, will he regret ever asking. Contains abuse scenes. You have been warned!

A/N: Why do I bother putting the summary at the beginning of every chapter? My assumption is that you already know what the story is about. Then again, it makes me feel good when I look at the word count, lol.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 12 – That happened, right?**

Ron's room became clear through the blur as Harry slid his glasses on. At first his mind was blank. He was thrown back down onto the mattress when the memory of the night before hit him. His head snapped to the side and he looked over at _Ron's_ bed. It was empty. Harry shot out of bed and rushed over to the door, not bothering to put his shirt on. He raced across the hall and opened the bathroom door, not bothering to knock. Ron was standing there, cleaning his teeth. He turned to Harry.

"You could knock!" He spat through the thick sea of toothpaste.

"Y-you could lock the door!" Harry answered. Ron smiled and turned back to the mirror. Harry stood in the doorway, waiting for something to happen. Did last night happen? Had he dreamed it? "Ron?" Ron spat his mouthful of toothpaste into the sink.

"Yeah, Harry?" What was he going to say? He had no idea of how to put it!

"Um – did – did Craig…"

"Yes – he did!" Ron jammed the toothbrush back into his mouth. Harry recoiled a bit and regretted asking.

_Of course it happened, you idiot!_ Harry thought. Ron stopped brushing and looked at him.

"If you're coming in, shut the door. There's a draft." Ron said as he turned back to the mirror. Harry looked on with a puzzled expression painted across his face, but he entered and closed the door, nonetheless.

"Ron, are you sure you're okay?" Ron made a spitting noise as he emptied his mouth.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Harry cringed again.

"You don't want me to answer that – right?" Harry said in a hushed voice. Ron seemed to not hear him and he stared on at himself in the mirror.

"I've lost weight." Ron said, obviously ignoring Harry, who had now sat on the edge of the bath.

"If you want to talk about it, I'm here, mate." Ron put his toothbrush back in the pot and sat next to Harry on the edge of the bath.

"Harry, it's fine. I – "Harry was giggling at Ron. Ron furrowed his brow.

"What?" Ron asked a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I'm sorry; it's just a tad hard to take you seriously with all that toothpaste on you're face.You look like a clown with no money." Ron smiled and just looked at Harry. Harry shifted on the spot. Ron raised his eyebrows as to signal Harry to do something. "What?" Harry asked, his voice shaking slightly.

"You've got the towel. Either give it to me or wipe my face for me, up to you. Either way, the toothpaste has got to go, mate." Harry sighed and punched Ron in the face with the towel. Ron looked back at him.

" – oops!" Harry sarcastically added. Ron laughed and got up.

"Bathroom's all yours, mate." Ron said as he patted Harry on the shoulder and left the room.

Ron was pretty sure he'd convinced Harry he was ok. He thought he'd done a good job of fooling him – he was getting good at it, now.

The afternoon sun beat down on the alleys and cobbled streets of diagon alley as crowds of people struggled from a to b, squeezing past each other in a hasty attempt to get out of the summer heat. Ron sighed in relief as he entered a shop that was cool on his skin. There was no Craig for the rest of the holidays so he could concentrate on his two best friends in the whole world. Ron kept noticing the worried glances that Harry had been throwing him and this had convinced him that he hadn't done a good job of convincing him he was fine. Well, the truth was, he wasn't fine. He still feels his skin burn with fear every time a pin drops or a door slams. It was driving him insane. But, he didn't want his friends to worry. It would sort itself out in time – right?

" – Quills." Ron just caught the end of Hermione's sentence as he pretended to browse the shelves, pretending to be interested. Hermione and Harry were talking, Ron wasn't sure what about but he was sure it was boring so he decided to stay out.

"Ron?" Harry said. Ron turned and smiled at his friend.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna go get a drink, or something?" Ron smiled and nodded. All he had to do was amile and nod his way through the rest of his waking moments and he'd be fine. As long as anyone didn't see the pain behind the eyes.

"Sure, where's Hermione?" Harry shrugged.

"She said she needed to talk to your mom about something." Harry answered, wondering why she had been secretive about why she needed to talk to her. Ron and Harry stood looking at each other, both of them trying to think of something to say that would break the awkward silence. Harry really wanted to be the understanding friend but didn't want to risk upsetting Ron. He needed more information. "Ron."

"Are we getting a drink or not? I'm thirsty!" Harry realised it perhaps wasn't a good idea to bring the subject up in the middle of a shop.

"Alright, let's go." As they left, Ron could feel his act breaking up. He wasn't sure how long he could keep it up.

"What!? That's insane!" Hermione shouted as Mrs Weasley tried to settle her down.

"Calm down! I haven't agreed to it yet. But, there is something going on!" She said. Herself, Arthur and Hermione were sat in a room at the leaky cauldron, discussing matters.

"She has a point, Hermione. He's been cut off from the rest of us and is very secretive." Mr Weasley said.

"Do you really think it's that bad?" Hermione asked, narrowing her eyes at Mrs Weasley.

"I think that someone needs to talk to him. He won't let us in. It's not as bad as you're making out. Craig just happened to notice, as well. He's concerned, that's all." Hermione realised she was beaten.

"Will you just give me a chance to talk to him?" Mr Weasley nodded.

"Hermione, it's not like we haven't tried. We're just thinking about what's best for Ron." Mr Weasley said in a soft voice. Hermione could see his point. To her, the Weasleys were some of the best parents that she knew of. "Please don't tell Harry – or Ron. I'm sorry for asking you to lie, we don't want to worry them. We probably won't take his offer, anyway." Hermione turned away from them, clenching her fists. What choice did she have?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated, and when I did it's a crappy, short chapter. There's not much I can say except sorry. I have had the most brilliant idea for what happens next in the story. I've got all my coursework sorted so I absolutely promise that I will update again this weekend. It will be longer and better than the other chapters. Sorry again. Please keep reviewing. - DL


	13. Don't Try You'll only screw up!

Hey, everybody

Hey, everybody! Sorry about the really long wait for this but, my computer got took off me. I'd give you the details but maybe not lol. Don't wanna ruin your day :D Anyways, I have computer now so, here we go, and this is basically just transferring writing from paper. I've been trying to put this chapter up for a month now! Anyways, I hope I haven't lost all my readers interest now. Whoever's left just keep sending in the most brilliant reviews!!  
--

Chapter 13 – Don't try, you'll only screw up

Harry sat on the step of The Burrow, watching the sky light up with the blood red glow of summer. It was the morning they were going back to school, but he had a disgusting feeling in his chest, like there was nothing to look forward to. He's only just considered it now, when he left his best friend at the end of the last school year, that was the last he would ever see of that Ron, the Ron he experienced so much with. Now, that Ron is gone. Replaced by….something else. Harry rested his head in his hands.

"Harry, you could have done something. It's supposed to be your job! Where were you?" He hated the fact that there was nothing he could do, it's all too late now.

"Hey!" Harry jumped. He looked behind him to see Ron standing in the doorway. He chuckled a bit when he saw Harry jump.

"R-ron! You should be in bed, we leave in a few hours." Ron ignored him and sat down next to him on the step.

"Harry, I know mum said get up early, but you're taking it to an extreme wouldn't you say?" Harry sighed.

"Couldn't sleep." Ron chucked.

"I know the feeling." The pair sat in silence, Harry not wanting to look at Ron. Finally, Harry plucked up the courage to speak.

"Ron."

"yep?"

"I'm sorry-"Harry was cut off by Ron.

"Don't blame-"

"No!" Harry interrupted him, "Ron…I am so sorry." Ron sat in silence, looking at the side of Harry's head, Harry just kept looking forwards, at the ever-reddening sky.

"…I know." Ron whispered. Harry continued to look at the sunrise, his mind full of things he'd rather not think, his heart full of feelings he'd rather not feel.

"I think we should talk about what happens now, Ron." Harry said, wincing as he said it.

"Nothing happens next, Harry." Harry shook his head.

"Ron, you can't let that bastard get away with this!" Harry hissed, not wanting to raise his voice too much. Ron laughed, but Harry could tell it was a laugh because he found something amusing.

"He's already got away with it, Harry! Just do me a favour and leave it, please." Harry finally turned to Ron to protest, but stopped when he looked into Ron's eyes. Now he remembered why he didn't want to look at him in the first place. Where had the life gone from those eyes?

"How can i do that? I've failed you once, I can't do that again." Ron put a hand on Harry's knee, Harry's eyes flicked down to it for a second and then back to Ron.

"I don't want anyone to ever find out, and I don't want Craig to know that you know, okay? I just want to get on with my life." Ron said, even though he knew that wouldn't happen. Before Harry could answer, Ron spoke again, "Now, I'm gonna go and pack for school. Are you going to help me?" Harry picked up on the hint that Ron wanted him to drop it. Ron walked into the house, Harry took one last look at the blood-red sun and rose to his feet.

_I will do something about this for you, Ron _He thought. He followed Ron into the house.

The rain pelted the tracks that stood suspended over the grassy hills. Unfazed, the train hurtled along towards Hogwarts. Inside one of the carriages, Harry sat with his head pressed against the window, looking out over the hills.

_It's funny how the rain makes things look so different. _He was snapped out of his thoughts when the carriage rocked, throwing Harry's head off the window and slamming it back. The thud distracted Hermione and Ron.

"Ah!" Harry winced as his narrowed his eyes at how much it hurt.

"Harry? Are you okay?" Hermione asked in a worried tone. Ron sat back on his seat, watching Harry out of the corner of his eye. He wanted to see if Harry was ok, but something was telling him not to. For some reason, he hated the way Harry was being.

_So, he wasn't there for you when you were raped but now he wants to be there for you?! That's a joke! _Ron felt a wave of shame at his thoughts.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, thanks." Harry said as he rubbed his head. Hermione looked over at Ron. He stared back at her.

"Don't get up, eh?" she snarled. Harry looked up and came o Ron's defence.

"It's ok, Hermione. Really." Ron sighed and sat up.

"Is it really? Is it ok? Harry, its not 'ok'! Don't stick up for me if I was being rude to you!" He snapped. Hermione looked at him, dumbstruck.

"Ron! What is wrong with you?!" She gasped.

"Hermione, it's ok, i-" Ron got up from his seat.

"Y'know what? There's nothing wrong with me! I'm fucking great!" He slid the train carriage door open and bounded out into the corridor. Hermione got up to follow him.

"No!" Harry said, Hermione looked at him questioningly. Harry suddenly realised everything he said now would but under extreme scrutiny and inspection. "H-he didn't have much sleep last night. You know how cranky he gets. Just let him cool off, yeah?" Hermione slowly sat down, making it quite clear that she didn't want to. She wasn't stupid; she had noticed a change In Ron, recently.

_Maybe his parents are right?_ She thought. The two sat in silence.

Harry sat, with his elbows on his knees, watching the door. He couldn't leave after he gave that lecture to Hermione. He knew she was watching him closely. He wasn't stupid, either.

"I need the toilet. Back in a second." He knew she didn't believe him but she would just have to accept it. Harry stepped out into the corridor and walked down the hall, hoping to see Ron somewhere on his way. He reached the toilet door and there was still no sign.

"Harry!" Harry snapped his head forward to see Dean.

"Hey, Dean! Good summer?" Dean smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, it was great!" He banged on the toilet door. "C'mon, Ron! Hurry up! Sorry, Harry. He's been in there ages! So, what did you do with yourself?" Harry ignored the last part of the question.

"Ron's in there?!" Dean nodded and went to speak again. "Tell you what," Harry interrupted. "Go to the toilet at the other end, save any of us waiting twice as long." Harry realised that he said it in quite a commanding way, and just smiled to cover it up.

"Right – ok, then." Dean slowly brushed past Harry on his way down. After he had gone, Harry got his wand out of his robes, looked up and down the carriage and pointed it at the lock. The door clicked open and Harry slid in. On the other side of the door, he re-locked the door. He turned to see Ron leaning on the basin in front of the mirror, staring into his own eyes. Harry stood staring at him until Rons eyes flicked to his in the mirror, Harry felt a chill go down his spine. He tried to back away but he hit the door.

"Why are you in here? The door was locked." Harry put his wand back in his robes.

"Yeah, I know, and it's locked again, now." Ron turned to face Harry.

"Harry, why are you acting like this with me? I'm not made out of glass." Harry took a step towards Ron.

"I know, but-"

"But nothing! Why can't you treat me like you always have?" Ron sounded like he was pleading more than anything.

"Because you aren't who you always were!" Harry didn't intend it to sound like it did. Ron stepped up to Harry.

"Is that my fault?"

"N-no! I didn't mean it like that!" Ron reached past Harry and unlocked the door.

"I might not be the same. But it's not my fault! It's yours. It's all your fault, Harry Potter!" He opened the door and walked off. Harry stood, wide-eyed, watching Ron storm off down the corridor. He slammed the door and slid down it, his head in his hands. He sat there, alone, sobbing his heart out.

--

There we go, it's all set up to kick off, now! Btw, I know my name is CheesePIE now but don't worry, it's still me. I'm pretty confident I can start writing for this again! Plz review! Thanks for being so patient. - CP


	14. Who Cares For the Carers?

Oh, dear

Oh, dear! I appear to have lost a lot of my readers! Oh well! I'll continue writing for those few who are still with me! Thank you for being so patient! XD

A.N: I have my own computer again! Now, the weekly updates can start. In fact, I've finished year 11 so it will probably be less than weekly, so keep checking on it: D Thanks – AlienSCIENCE (yep, changed my name again. I'm gonna stick with this one now!)

* * *

Chapter 14 – Who cares for the Carers?

Ron and Harry hadn't spoken since his outburst. Harry had gone back to the cabin, red-eyed and exhausted and sat down, resting his head on the window once more. Hermione looked over at Ron, who was feigning interest in a magazine he was idly flicking through. She could see his eyes occasionally flick to Harry.

"Ron, what's going on?" Hermione said. Ron's eyes shot back down to the magazine.

"Hmm?" He hummed, looking up at her. She threw him a look as if to say 'I wasn't born yesterday'.

"I think you know what." She said, nodding her head towards Harry. Ron refused to look at her; he just continued staring at Hermione. "What has he done to you?" Ron looked at the carpeted floor of the train carriage. He slowly closed the magazine and breathed a silent, deep breath.

"N-nothing." He said. Hermione narrowed her eyes. She raised her hand and gestured Ron to follow her out of the carriage. Ron furrowed his brow. She got up and left the cabin, taking one last look at Harry before she left. Ron looked over at the door, checking for any sign of Hermione. _What does she want? _He thought. He got up and followed her.

Hermione was leaning against the wooden door frame of the cabin that Harry was sleeping in. The door slid open and Ron stepped out, he had a doomy look on his face, not unlike a schoolboy who had been sent to the headmaster's office. He stood in front of her, waiting for her lecture. He wasn't prepared for what she had in store for him. She leaned close to him, her eyes burning him from the inside out.

"That boy in there," She nodded her head towards the closed carriage door. "Is your best friend! Why don't you start to treat him like it? Because, until you do, I don't want you anywhere near him or me!" she hissed. Ron looked up at her, not really listening to what she said after that. _Why is she being like this? I haven't done anything…_His mind rushed back to the dinner party, the way that Harry went out of his way to help his best friend, then he thought on his outburst in the toilets. Ron could feel the subtle sting of tears, nipping at his throat and eyes.

"You're right." He murmured. "I'm sorry, i…" He was pulled into a tight hug. Ron could feel Hermione's breathing, it was fast and agitated.

"Don't apologise to me." She tapped on the carriage door. "I'm going to go and talk to some other people, you make amends, please." She left, giving him no time to answer. Ron looked down at his feet. He knew there was a reason he was friends with Hermione; she was never afraid to tell the truth. Ron looked through the glass of the door at his best friend, who was resting his head against the cold glass of the window, looking out over the rain-battered fields. Ron felt a wave of guilt wash over him. He remembered that night, back at his house. The night Harry found out. He felt so bad, now he'd never forgive himself. _What have I done?!" _Ron thought. He slid the carriage door open and walked in.

Harry was snapped out of his daze by the sound of the door clicking shut. As soon as he saw it was Ron, he snapped his head back to the window, not wanting to remember what had just happened.

"Harry." Ron said timidly, "Harry, please." Ron took a seat opposite him and stared into his eyes, which were unblinking and not focused on Ron. Ron felt the sting in his nose that signified the start of the tears. _I've lost him!_ Ron thought, getting ever more desperate. Ron tried to speak, but no words would come out, how could he hurt his best friend this bad? Ron slid off his chair, onto his knees, Harry's tear-glazed eyes momentarily flicked to him, and then back to the outside world. Ron shuffled over to Harry and reached out, placing a hand on either side of Harry's face. He tilted Harry's head towards him. "I-I need you, Harry." Ron stared into Harry's ever-filling eyes. "What I said, i…" Harry pulled Ron into a desperate embrace. Ron could hear Harry's muffled sobs as he felt Harry's hands clawing at his back.

"Ron, I'm so s-sorry, i…"

"Shh, please. Just tell me you're still here. Please, Harry, tell me that I haven't lost you." Harry felt Ron's grip tighten on him, as if he was going to disappear any second.

"I'm still here, Ron. I'm always going to be here…right next to you." Harry sobbed; his spirits lifting at the fact Ron didn't hate him. Ron was crying uncontrollably, Harry felt the tears on his shoulder, having penetrated his clothes. "Y-y'know what, mate?" Ron said nothing, being unable to. "I'm fucking starving!" Harry said. Ron pulled out of the hug and looked at him. Ron burst into fits of laughter, falling back against the opposite seat. Harry caught the giggle, and that soon escalated into a laughing fit, too. He slid off his chair, sitting on the floor, leaning against the leg rest of his own chair, as Ron was doing on his end. The laughter died down and Harry stared at Ron. _I might never be able to have you the way I want to, but this is good enough for me, _he thought, so happy at the smile on his best friend's face.

X X X X X X

Jut like that, all that tension, all that guilt had been purge from the pair. Harry, Ron and Hermione, after departing the train, had caught a coach up to Hogwarts together and for the first time in ages, Hermione didn't pick up any vibe of discomfort or of secrecy, because there wasn't one. Because just for now, this one shining moment, everything was alright with the world.

X X X X X X

The great hall was abuzz with the electricity of conversations between people who hadn't laid eyes on each other all summer. Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting at their usual place on the Gryffindor table, answering questions about what they've been doing and weather they have missed anyone, occasionally Harry and Ron would look at each other and smile. Ron leaned over and nudged Harry with his elbow. Harry looked at him. Ron leaned close to his ear.

"Thank you." He whispered. Harry smiled as Ron allowed himself to get swept up in the energy of conversation once again. The conversation died down immediately as the teachers all took their places. Harry turned to look at the table and he choked on his pumpkin juice. There, sitting in-between professor McGonagall and Hagrid, was Craig Tyler. Harry immediately looked at Ron, who still hadn't noticed. He grabbed Ron's wrist and squeezed. Ron looked at Harry, a questioning look on his face, then he saw past him, to the disgusting man sitting at the table. Ron twisted his hand around and squeezed back, his heart rate increasing ten-fold. Harry looked into Ron's eyes and noticed the return of that look that he had been sporting all summer.

X X X X X X

Harry lay in bed, looking up at the familiar sight of the wooden ceiling of the Gryffindor dorms. He was hungry, having not eaten much at the feast, because he was worrying about Ron, who didn't talk much, and came up to bed much earlier than the rest of them, who were swapping summer stories in the common room. All Harry could see in his mind was the look in Ron's eyes, as if he'd actually convinced himself it hadn't happened, and had his illusions shattered with such ferocious force. Harry looked over at him, he could tell he was pretending to be asleep.

"Ron." Harry whispered, he neither expected, nor received an answer. Harry quietly slid out of bed and padded towards Ron, whose breathing became shallower as Harry approached. He lent down to Ron's ear.

"I'm not going to let him hurt you again, Ron." Harry whispered, not waiting for a response, but padding back to his bed and climbing in. Ron felt his breathing slow down; he calmed slightly and thought about his best friend. _Thank you, Harry._

* * *

There we go! Can I just start by apologising for the possible crumminess of this chapter; I think I might be losing my touch… :( Anyways, thanks for all the reviews so far, updates will become much more regular because of my lovely new laptop! XD Anyways, next chapter is where things take a turn for the worst. Bear with me people, I can do this, lol. Thanks - AS


End file.
